


Tatapan Mata

by sisazat



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisazat/pseuds/sisazat
Summary: Bahkan hanya menatap matanya saja, Ridwan tidak berani.





	Tatapan Mata

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, please enjoy.

Malam inaugurasi. Seluruh anggota dewan terpilih berkumpul untuk merayakan keterpilihan mereka. Sesama anggota dewan saling memberi selamat. Tak terkecuali, Ridwan Bahri.

Ditemani oleh asistennya, ia menemui beberapa anggota dewan lain untuk memberi selamat. Tak terkecuali para wajah baru yang hadir disana. Berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan para anggota dewan yang ia temui.  
  
Disaat sedang asik berbincang, seketika ruangan menjadi agak sepi. Ridwan refleks menghentikan pembicaraannya, dan melihat ke sekitar. Para anggota dewan perlahan menjauh. Atau bahkan ada yang langsung pura-pura asik sendiri.  
  
Rupanya ada yang baru datang. Wajahnya tak asing bagi Ridwan. Bahkan dari postur tubuhnya saja Ridwan sudah bisa mengetahuinya.  
Lalu sosok itu berjalan pelan menghampirinya. 

"Selamat Malam, Ridwan Bahri."

"Selamat Malam, Pak." jawab Ridwan tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya itu.  
  
_Takut._

Ya, bahkan menatap matanya saja Ridwan tidak berani.

Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, lelaki itu adalah Haedar Subandi. Atau yang lebih sering dikenal dengan sebutan _Pengkor_ . Orang yang paling ditakuti oleh para anggota dewan.

"Selamat atas terpilihnya lagi sebagai anggota dewan." Pengkor menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Ridwan.

"Terimakasih. Selamat untuk anda juga."

Jawab Ridwan, sambil bersalaman dengan Pengkor. Atmosfir ruangan itu terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Mungkin karena aura Pengkor.

"Kamu masih tidak mau menatap saya, ya? Ridwan?"  
  
Detak jantung Ridwan seperti berhenti rasanya. Tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Tangannya masih bersalaman dengan lelaki di depannya itu.  
Ia menarik ujung bibirnya agar tersenyum sedikit. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Pengkor.

_Takut._

Mungkin hanya itu jawaban yang bisa ia berikan (lagi).

"Baiklah. Mungkin tidak sekarang. Tapi saya akan terus tunggu, sampai kamu membalas tatapan mata saya."

* * *

Hari-hari kerja para anggota dewan sudah dimulai. Masing-masing dari mereka mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing masing. Tak terkecuali Ridwan Bahri. Banyak sekali rapat yang harus ia hadiri.

Hari itu, Ridwan terpaksa harus pulang malam. Karena rapat yang ia hadiri baru selesai pada pukul 9 malam. Kantor sudah sangat sepi saat itu. Namun ia harus kembali ke ruangannya dulu sebelum pulang. Untuk mengambil tas dan beberapa berkas penting yang harus dibacanya.

Tanpa asistennya, Ridwan berjalan sendirian menyusuri lorong panjang di gedung tersebut. Tiba-tiba salah satu pintu yang ada di depannya terbuka. Ridwan otomatis melambatkan jalannya. Dari pintu tersebut, tampak sesosok lelaki tinggi yang familiar bagi Ridwan. 

_Pengkor? Kenapa dia belum pulang?_

Ridwan memberanikan diri untuk terus berjalan, semakin mendekat dengan Pengkor. 

Baru saja ingin berbicara, Pengkor sudah bicara duluan padanya.

"Belum pulang kamu, Ridwan?"

"Belum. Saya baru selesai rapat. Ini saya mau ambil barang di ruangan saya dulu. Bapak sendiri?"

Ingin rasanya ia menatap Pengkor, namun ia masih saja takut. Alhasil Ridwan hanya melihat wajah pengkor sekilah, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Saya tadi ada urusan. Baru selesai."  
"Kamu ada masalah apa, masih belum mau menatap mata saya? Tenang, kamu tidak akan mati hanya karena menatap mata saya."

Jantung Ridwan berdebar, sebenarnya tidak sopan juga tidak menatap lawan bicara. Namun rasa ketakutannya lebih mendominasi.

Perlahan ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tak lupa menambahkan senyuman kecil untuk menutupi ketakutannya.

Bisa dibilang ini pertamakalinya Ridwan menatap Pengkor langsung di matanya. Pengkor menatap balik mata Ridwan, melihat senyuman kecil Ridwan, Pengkor membalas dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

Tatapan Pengkor rupanya tak seperti yang Ridwan kira. Ia kira tatapannya akan terlihat seram, mengintimidasi. Tapi kok ini... tidak seperti itu, pikirnya.

"Nah begitu kan lebih baik. Saya jadi bisa melihatmu lebih jelas."

"Matamu bagus."

Ridwan terdiam.

_Apa dia bilang barusan? Apakah itu sebuah pujian? Pujian dari mulut seorang Pengkor?_

Ia tak menjawab dengan kata apapun, hanya senyuman.

"Baiklah, sepertinya saya juga harus buru-buru. Kamu juga, kan? Sudah malam. Silahkan kalau mau ke ruanganmu."

"Terimakasih." jawab Ridwan.

Dengan cepat ridwan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya di ujung lorong panjang itu. 

Sesaat sebelum ia memasuki ruangannya, terdengar dari ujung lorong yang lain suara Pengkor berbicara.

"Selamat malam, Ridwan. Sampai jumpa besok."

Ridwan tersenyum lebar mendengar suara itu.

Lalu ia bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangannya, mengambil barang-barang yang ia harus bawa. Supaya ia bisa cepat pulang dan kembali bekerja di kantor lagi besok.


End file.
